the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Keelin
Keelin Mikaelson est un médecin ainsi que la dernière membre de la meute Malraux. Elle est également la fiancée de Freya Mikaelson. Personnalité Keelin est une jeune femme très forte avec un cœur de guerrière. Elle n’avait pas peur de combattre Hayley lorsque cette dernière est venus près d'elle. Cependant, Keelin plus tard a aidé Hayley voyant qu' Hayley essayait juste d’aider sa famille. Keelin est aussi incroyablement intelligent, car elle était en mesure de ralentir sa guérison de loup-garou à l’aide de la médecine. Elle est également très réfléchie et calme, presque toujours être capable de calmer le coté impulsif de Freya. Apparence physique Keelin est une jeune jolie femme d’un âge inconnu. Elle a les cheveux noirs bouclés mi-longs, des yeux bruns et les lèvres charnues. Elle a une carrure athlétique et est normalement vu porter détendue vêtements tels que des jeans et un t-shirt. Histoire Passé Avant 2014, alors qu’elle est bien dans ses études médicales et commence tout juste sa résidence, sa famille et sa lignée de loup-garou ont été pourchassés par Lucien. Une fois qu’il a obtenu le venin dont il avait besoin qu’ils ont été tués en masse. On ne sait toujours pas comment elle a survécu à la destruction de sa famille, mais c’est probablement parce qu’elle ne partage pas le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère Malraux. Au cours d’une année inconnue, tandis que Keelin sortait avec une chirurgien orthopédiste, un matin, elles sont allés faire une randonnée et Keelin c'est gravement blessé la cheville. Cependant, le lendemain, en raison de sa guérison accélérée, cheville de Keelin était revenu à la normale. Sa petite amie a flippé et elles ont rompu. Après ça, Keelin c'est introduit dans le laboratoire de l’hôpital, a fait analyser c'est tissu et a trouvé un moyen de ralentir sa guérison et de la rendre proche de celle d’un être humain. Saison 4 En Recueillir Up the Killers, Keelin célèbre l’achèvement de son internat à l’hôpital avec des amis dans un bar à Austin, au Texas, elle a été approchée par Hayley, qui demande si il a aidé avec la culpabilité, compte tenue du fait qu’elle était une loup-garou. Lors de la découverte que Hayley savait qui et ce qu’elle était, y compris du nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère de Malraux, Keelin veut partir mais Hayley saisit son poignet, justifiant ainsi une confrontation que les deux d'entre eux flash leurs yeux jaunes incandescents. Hayley a besoin d’une faveur, demandant à seulement cinq minutes de temps de Keelin dehors, dont elle est d’accord. Cependant, immédiatement après leur sortie,Keelin attaque Hayley et tente de s’enfuir en manœuvres à travers une ruelle rempli d’obstacle et mise à l’échelle un grand mur. Au moment où qu'elle rend de l’autre côté, Hayley est déjà là, mais Keelin n’est pas disposé à aller sans combattre. Hayley explique qu’elle n’est pas là pour se battre Keelin parce qu’elle est le dernier membre du pack de Malraux, qui a fait de son extraordinaire pour raison trop compliqué à expliquer. Avec le temps faible, Hayley s’excuse devant fracassant la tête de Keelin dans le mur de briques et en lui fouettant loin. Keelin se réveille dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné, attaché à une chaise, avec Hayley affirmant qu’elle n’est pas son ennemi. Elle correctement assume alors qu’ils sont sur la piste de vampires, déclarant que Hayley avait la même puanteur qu’ils ont réalisé. Après avoir expliqué qu’elle était un loup-garou vampire hybride, Hayley informe Keelin que sa meilleure chance de survie était de faire exactement comme elle le dit, et tellement Hayley puis sort un dispositif extraction du venin de loup-garou , assurant Keelin que ça va faire mal. Keelin questions pourquoi elle a été choisie, à laquelle Hayley l’informe qu’elle cherche à sauver sa famille, qui était une tâche qui pourrait s’achèvera par l’extraction de son venin. Hayley promet Keelin que si tout se déroule comme prévu, elle serait libérée. Après avoir renoncé à son venin, Keelin merveilles lorsqu’elle sera en mesure d’aller, laissant Hayley pour expliquer que sa liberté était tributaire de l’éveil de la belle au bois dormant, qui éveillerait puis le reste de sa famille. Keelin tente de se libérer comme Freya effectue le sort, cependant, avant qu’elle puisse obtenir complètement lâche, elle est accueillie par un des vampires qui avaient été sa traque. Heureusement, Freya fait fondre son cerveau avant Keelin pourrait subir aucun dommage. Une fois que Freya parvienne à ranimer sa famille, elle raconte Keelin qu’elle avait à peine assez pour faire l’anti-venin, donc si un quelconque d'entre eux ont été mordu jamais encore une fois, ils auraient besoin de Keelin vivant. Malgré son contrat avec Hayley, Keelin continuerait à être retenu prisonnier par le Mikaelsons. Dans Haunter of Ruins, à l’intérieur d’un vieux hangar poussiéreux, Keelin continue d’avoir son venin extrait, un processus douloureux que Hayley est attristé de voir son endure. Cependant, Keelin n’a pas lui reprocher car elle a compris que Hayley tentait simplement d’aider sa famille. En apercevant les rayures en travers du corps de Keelin, Hayley a demandé pourquoi elle n’était pas la guérison, à laquelle Keelin explique qu’elle ne pensait jamais une grande partie de la mentalité pack typiquement associées à son type. Elle a toujours pensé il y avait quelque chose de mal avec elle, même si, elle est un citoyen modèle par rapport à Hayley, qui est une reine de loup-garou qui a trahi son propre genre pour une famille de vampires, c’est dégoûtant, Keelin fait remarquer. Freya puis pénètre dans le hangar et place le masque arrière autour de visage de Keelin comme ils avaient besoin d’autant de venin que possible. « La plupart des gens qui font le mal se convaincre que c’est nécessaire. » C’était la réponse de Keelin réclamation de Freya qu’elle n’a pas été punie, mais qu’il s’agissait simplement d’un mal nécessaire. Freya s’approche puis Keelin pour appliquer une sorte de pommade faite maison, qui aidera à la guérison, laissant ainsi Freya à se demander pourquoi ses blessures n’étaient pas en premier lieu de guérison. Keelin datée du chirurgien orthopédiste il y a quelque temps et un matin qu'elle essayait d’impressionner lors d’une randonnée, mais elle est tombée si fort qu’elle s’est cassé la cheville. Sa copine était disposée à aider le processus de réadaptation, jusqu'à ce qu’elle a découvert que Keelin était aussi bon que nouveau le lendemain matin. A partir de là, Keelin glissée un badge, accessible au laboratoire de chemin d’accès et son échantillon de tissu permettant d’analyser le chimiotactisme des enzymes de l’organisme. Même un monstre est encore un organisme biologique, il peut être affaibli ou renforcé, afin qu’elle a conçu un traitement médical modern pour aider à réprimer ses traits de loup-garou. Après les feuilles Freya, Hayley pénètre dans le hangar pour réduire les contraintes de Keelin et lui remis en liberté, mais non sans quelques mots d’adieu. Tant que Keelin était vivant, elle pourrait être chassée, elle ne pouvait pas revenir à son ancienne vie, elle a dû disparaître, et si elle ne vient que par saut droit par la fenêtre. Cette nuit-là, Keelin fait un vieux chemin de terre, menant à un bar, où elle tente de voler une voiture, mais Freya a réussi à rattraper son retard avec elle. Freya rapproche de la portière, yeux de Keelin commence à briller dans un accès de rage car elle intervient avec force la porte ouverte, frapper Freya dans l’ensemble du lot. Malheureusement, elle ne soit pas trop loin car Freya apporte Keelin à genoux grâce à Infliger de la douleur. De retour à l’abri, Keelin se trouve dans un sort de sel limite tandis que Freya explique qu’elle devrait être reconnaissante parce qu’il avait quelqu'un d’autre traqué Keelin, ils auraient tué lui. Freya est ensuite venu avec un plan qui profiterait eux aussi bien, avec sa magie et de médecine de Keelin, ils pouvaient trouver un moyen de tuer Marcel Gerard. Dans les gardiens de la maison, Keelin se réveille dans le hangar après avoir travaillé toute la nuit j’espère trouver une solution à Marcel Gerard et sa morsure venimeuse. Freya conclut pour lui dire qu’elle allait quitter pour la Nouvelle-Orléans parce que l’espoir était toujours malade. Tant qu’elle est entrer dans une zone de guerre, Keelin demande Freya de voler certains de venin de Marcel. Freya souvient Klaus mentionner plus tôt que Marcel se trouverait, laissant ainsi sa maison vulnérables aux intrusions. Keelin initialement passe offre de Freya à la rejoindre en dévalisant Marcel, qui était essentiellement un vampire plus dangereux de la planète, mais elle repense l’offre après remise un anneau clair de lune, qui permettrait aux Keelin accéder à l’intégralité de son alimentation à volonté. Keelin États qu’il est un remède et qu’il était tout elle voulait jamais, cependant, à Freya c’était d’assurance que l’anneau a été orthographié pour empêcher Keelin désolidarisé. En arrivant à la Nouvelle Orléans, Keelin et Freya font leur chemin au loft de Marcel, où Keelin demande pourquoi Freya est tellement résistante contre racontant leur plan pour tuer Marcel de sa famille . Freya, explique que le reste de sa famille sont trop sensible quand il s’agit de Marcel, mais pas elle, « Le badass impitoyable qui ne reçoit pas sentimental sur n’importe qui », affirme Keelin. Marcel stockées sang de Klaus, et il a probablement ferait la même chose avec son venin, alors les deux d'entre eux commencèrent je me demandais où il mettrait il. Malgré l’anneau octroi que Keelin amélioré d’instinct, elle a dit Freya qu’elle n’a pas fait limier, laissant Freya pour trouver le venin sur son propre alors qu’elle jette sa magie qui a révélé un coffre-fort caché. Freya frustrée car ils étaient à court de temps, Keelin exhorte son espoir d’aller. Keelin avait super loup audience, ce qui signifie qu’elle pourrait fissurer le coffre-fort, et si elle a trouvé quelque chose d’utilisation à l’intérieur, elle elle livrerait à Freya. À la Cathédrale Saint-Louis, Keelin détient une fiole de venin de Marcel comme elle attend arrivée de Freya. Où Keelin partir, si vous faites une affaire, vous le garder, et depuis qu’elle est sur la liste des plus recherchée de chaque psycho qui veut famille de Freya mort, qui a fait son Mikaelson de l’équipe qu’elle veuille ou non. Freya puis lui prend la main, murmure un autre sort et informe Keelin que la bague avait été modifiée. Elle conserve les avantages, moins la laisse. Keelin merveilles si c’est des excuses ou un Merci, à que ni dont Freya était tout bonne. Dans I Hear You Knocking, Keelin se réveille dans La cathédrale Saint-Louis au café à côté de son lit. Elle remercie Freyaet dit qu’il rend presque vers le haut pour son enlèvement, qui Freya lui rappelait était la seule chose qui lui maintenu en vie. La nuit précédente, ils sont venus à une sorte de percée, mais la dernière chose que Keelin se souvenait était Freya figurer dehors, et alors ils ont commencé à célébrer avec Tequila. Keelin commence à se demander pourquoi elle était limite comateuse alors que Freya était parfaitement bien. Juste avant d’être montré la lame qui peut tuer Marcel, Freya remis Keelin ce qu’elle appelle un remède de gueule de bois qui avait mille ans. Freya explique ensuite que son sang, magie d’Esther , de Marcel venin et les cendres du Château de Lucien devraient faire assez puissant pour tuer. Sur cette note, ils ont été fait, et Keelin pourrait revenir à sa vie, donc les deux d'entre eux ont échangé des adieux comme Keelin est sorti de l’église. Étonnamment, Keelin retourne à l’église, faisant valoir qu’elle a oublié son serment d’Hippocrate. Elle était à mi-chemin de la gare routière quand elle a réalisé que Freya est le seule, Marcel est encore en vie, et qu’elle a été renflouer sur elle. Prenant en considération que Freya guéri de sa malédiction, Keelin voulait voir au moins leur mission jusqu’au bout. Freya puis la présente à la dernière crise de la famille des Mikaelson comme Klaus avait été infecté par la Magie noire, ainsi le sang couverte représente totem ce pouvoir, et la seule façon de trouver un moyen de guérir Klaus, est de canaliser, qui lui donnerait accès à Freya, qui est un plan extrêmement dangereux. Freya obtient les dernières pièces de son sort dans l’ordre, Keelin se souvient que même pendant ses rotations hôpital plus traumatisantes, elle ferait le temps de se rappeler qu’il y avait tout un monde loin de la folie de la E.R., qui avait quelque chose de que Freya avait besoin d’être rappelé de. Avant de lancer le sort, Freya raconte Keelin que si quelque chose d’étrange se produit, elle doit se réveiller lui, qui Keelin fait dès l’apparition d’une lumière bleue rougeoyante. Elle s’attaque à Freya dans le mur qui provoque sa tête à saigner, toutefois, un médecin devra attendre car elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Klaus de marcher dans un bain de sang sacrificiel. Avec Freya Keelin blessé, a offert de l’accompagner car elle avait un clair de lune bague mais Freya insisté sur le fait qu’elle pouvait prendre soin d’elle-même. Plus tard dans la soirée, Freya Merci Keelin car elle coud la tête vers le haut. Keelin ludique des commentaires qu’elle est surprise de recevoir n’importe quel genre de gratitude de la sorcière Viking qui passe ses journées à canaliser les mauvais esprits pour sauver les frères vampire . Freya s’excuse alors sa main dans l’enlèvement de Keelin, Keelin entièrement compréhensible étant donné qu’elle aurait fait la même chose pour sa famille si elles étaient encore en vie. En Sac de Cobras, Keelin et Freya se rejoignent à Rousseau, où Freya l’invite à une fête à L’Abattoir, qui était une invitation qui Keelin ne pouvait pas refuser. Comme les deux d'entre eux souriant mutuellement, Hayley entre la barre, en tournant leur conversation une fois agréable dans une maladroite face à face. Après un jeu de fléchettes à la barre, Keelin assisté à la fête cette nuit tout comme prévu. Elle approche Freya et Vincent, qui s’en va avec une puce notable sur son épaule, , « il semble agréable. Souhaitez moi de lui casser les jambes ? », Keelin demande mais Freya préfère avoir une boisson. Comme la nuit passe, Elijah sort sur le balcon avec un de The Hollow disciples dans la main, Elijah déchire le coeur de Dominic et lui tombe dessus la balustrade. Plus tard ce soir-là, à la Cathédrale Saint-Louis, Freya présente ses excuses pour les actions d’Elie comme elle et Keelin partager un verre. Cependant, Keelin était plutôt bronché par l’incident comme une violence sauvage n’était pas un nouveau concept à son considérant que loups-garous étaient violents dans leur propre droite. Keelin avait peur qu’elle deviendrait aussi dangereuse que sa propre famille, alors elle a choisi une autre voie en obtenant un diplôme en médecine. Ensuite, elle affirme que l’inconvénient de Elijah tuant Dominic est qu’il coupe la partie courte juste au moment où elle commençait à avoir du plaisir. Heureusement pour elle, Freya connaissait un grand bar de jazz. À marée haute et fille un diable, Keelin visites Freya à la cathédrale de Saint-Louis alors que Freya jette un sort. Keelin demande si elle fait l’amour numéro neuf, auquel Freya répond qu’elle définisse un sort limite pour protéger sa famille, de la potion « salauds maléfiques qui refusent de rester mort ». Elle demande ensuite Keelin où elle a été plus tôt et dit qu’il n’est pas sans danger sur le trimestre. Keelin, sourit et dit qu’elle était la recherche d’emploi et qu’elle a même une entrevue à la clinique de St. Theodora dans le Ninth Ward plus tard. Freya interroge les raisons de Keelin pour rester, car elle semblait tellement désireux de se remettre à son ancienne vie et demande ce qui a changé. Freya se détourne alors du Keelin, faire semblant de travailler sur le sort. Keelin dit qu’elle aimait à Boston, qu’elle avait des amis mais elle a également eu beaucoup de secrets, et elle n’a pas eu quelqu'un qui l’ont connue vraiment. Comme elle parle, elle les étapes plus près de Freya qui se tourne vers la regarder. Keelin continue à dire que même s’il n’y a pas grand chose à se cacher dans la Nouvelle-Orléans et demande à Freya que si ça marche si ils pouvaient célébrer, et qu’elle n’a jamais fait de la « Chose Bacchanalia Bourbon Street ». Freya dit que la sorcière Dominic est encore là-bas et veut ses frères morts, donc elle doit trouver un moyen de le mettre vers le bas pour de bon. Keelin apparemment comprend, disant que famille vient en premier. Freya dit que, une fois qu’elle s’occupe de Dominic une célébration est certainement dans l’ordre. Elle demande ensuite Keelin de la rencontrer pour boire un verre de minuit à Rousseau, qui elle accepte volontiers de. Plus tard, Freya après parvient à piéger Dominic dans un sceau, il lui dit qu’il sait où le loup Malroux, Keelin, est à ce moment précis. Keelin est ensuite vu quitter de St. Theodora heureux, et laissant un message vocal pour Freya, disant qu’elle quitte maintenant la neuvième et qu’il était heureux d’obtenir cette boisson. Dans une ruelle, une femme sort d’une voiture, et Keelin lui donne un regard suspicieux avant de marcher sur. Pendant ce temps, Freya raconte Dominic qu’il est couché et qu’il ne sait rien sur elle, à laquelle Dominic répond qu’il sait qu’elle est importante pour Freya et comment Freya ressemble à elle à partir dans une salle bondée. Il poursuit en disant qu’il a envoyé des amis avec des instructions pour tuer Keelin et qu’ils sont dans la salle d’hôpital neuvième comme ils parlent. Keelin on voit marcher dans la rue, comme un groupe d’amis de Dominic commence à marcher vers elle. Elle bat un avant d’essayer de s’enfuir, mais un des hommes l’empoigne et lui ramasse lui jetant au sol, et entoure le groupe. Keelin commence à se lever quand elle voit la bague qui lui a donné Freya, et quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux deviennent or et ses crocs sort tout comme ils se jettent sur elle. Keelin est alors vu entrant Rosseau, avec du sang sur sa chemise et un cran au-dessus de son sourcil et une coupure sur sa lèvre. Josh lui demande si elle est OK, à quoi elle répond qu’elle est très bien et qu’elle rencontre quelqu'un. Il dit ensuite qu’elle a besoin d’un médecin, et elle répond qu’elle rencontre un ami - « grande, blonde, avec une ambiance mystérieuse de la vieille école » et demande si il a vu lui venir. Josh se rend compte qu’elle parle de Freya et lui donne un regard choqué. Il a ensuite sans doute lui dit où trouver Freya. Elle est ensuite vu entrant dans le loft de Josh et voit Freya portant sur l’inconscient de l’étage. Elle devient fonctionne sur lui et se rendent rapidement compte qu’elle n’est pas une impulsion. Elle tire ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, avant d’administrer le CPR à Freya. Elle claque ses poings vers le bas sur la poitrine de Freya, et Freya hoquets titubant vers le haut comme elle revient à la vie. Keelin puis détient Freya, qui semble soulagée que Keelin est OK, avant de demander combien de temps elle était dehors pour. Keelin ensuite calmement lui dit que son coeur a cessé de battre, à laquelle Freya réalise cela signifie que le sort de protection sur le composé avait disparu et qu’elle doit aller. Keelin saisit la main de Freya et lui dit qu’elle ne peut pas, mais Freya dit qu’elle doit avant de quitter avec Keelin loin derrière. Dans l’enceinte, Freya lance un appel à Klaus en même temps que Keelin voit Hayley pose inconscient sur le sol. Les deux courir vers lui et Keelin raconte Freya que cou Hayley est rompu, mais elle va guérir par la suite. Freya s’agenouille à côté de Keelin avant de lui dire qu’elle doit quitter et pousse son dos un peu, car elle doit trouver son frère et sa nièce. Keelin raconte Freya lui faire aider, mais Freya crie rudement qu’elle devient juste de la manière. Keelin est visiblement blessé par cela mais respecte les souhaits de Freya et feuilles. Plus tard, Keelin voit marcher dans la rue dans le quartier de Freya et confronte elle. Elle dit qu’elle assume que sa famille est très bien, auxquelles Freya ne répond. Elle poursuit en disant qu’elle n’est pas normalement attendre un remerciement quand elle sauve des vies, mais kické hors de sa maison sucé. Freya répond qu’il n’était pas temps, auquel Keelin elle interrompt en disant « à une personne décente » ?. Freya dit rapidement qu’elle n’est pas une personne décente et qu’elle devrait savoir que maintenant - elle est impitoyable, sans pitié et vicieux quand il s’agit de protéger sa famille et qu’elle n’aimais pas avant, mais qu’il n’est pas grave maintenant et que les deux sont font. Keelin questions cela et Freya répond en disant qu’elle a obtenu distraite et qu’il était inquiet pour lui, qui l’a amenée à faire une erreur qui pourrait avoir des vies de la cause, et que cela ne se reproduira plus. Keelin a une expression triste sur son visage comme Freya dit qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour eux de se voir à nouveau, mais qu’elle devrait rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et ses frères lui gardera en toute sécurité. Keelin dit si c’est ce qu’elle veut alors très bien, mais elle doit savoir que, quand elle a vu son gisant sur le sol, elle était terrifiée et gardé pensant comment elle souhaite qu’elle lui avait dit la vérité - qu’elle était la raison que Keelin vouloir rester dans la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle poursuit en disant que Freya lui fait sentir comprise - connu et il va toujours être un sort à faire et un ennemi à combattre, mais quand c’est fini, Freya mérite quelqu'un qui la reçoit. Ensuite, elle dit qu’elle espère qu’elle conclut que. Freya puis va à l’encontre de ce qu’elle dit et dit secondes nom de Keelin avant pied tournant elle prit et l’embrassant. Les deux échangent un regard, avant de s’embrasser à nouveau - Keelin tirant Freya rapprocher comme ils s’embrassent. À la Mort de la ReineKeelin visites Freya à la cathédrale de Saint-Louis, comme elle se prépare un autre sort. Keelin remarques que Freya est encore à jouer avec des jouets qui Freya répond qu’elle jette un sort de protection dans l’enceinte de la magie de la représentation, donc il n’est pas lié à son coeur devrait tout arriver à elle. Keelin vous demande ensuite si elles peuvent faire semblant pendant cinq secondes, ce qui n’a pas à se soucier de mourir aujourd'hui Freya et Freya répond qu’elle ne va pas mourir - au moins ne pas jusqu'à ce qu’après le petit déjeuner. Puis, elle prend des épaules de Keelin et tourne pour lui montrer un beau brunch avec bougies, de mimosa, fruits, thé et diverses autres choses. Keelin remarques que Freya est vraiment parfaite car elle place ses mains sur les hanches de Freya. Quelques instants plus tard, téléphone de Freya bourdonne et elle a l’air inquiet à elle. Keelin devine que c’est un drame familial, auquel Freya dit qu’elle est désolée et demande si ils peuvent rencontrer plus tard. Keelin dit non et qu’elle vient avec Freya et que peut-être avoir ses familles de retour, mais elle a le sien. Keelin est vu plus tard, tenant une bouteille de la cure que Freya faite. Elle se demande si c’est le dernier de celui-ci, auquel Freya répond que c’est, mais s’ils trouvent Elijah dans le temps, il devrait être suffisant pour au moins ralentir le poison de la Rosier. Keelin demande comment elle envisage de le retrouver car il est masqué. Freya affirme qu’elle est à l’aide de venin de Marcel, et étant donné que le rosier est fabriqué à partir de son venin, il a la même signature magique et elle alors qu’elle ne peut pas trouver Elijah elle peut suivre la magie du rosier. Freya continue à divaguer sur comment il n’est pas le même que de savoir ce qu’elle marche en et Keelin elle interrompt et lui dit qu’elle est en train de faire cette chose où elle met tout sur elle-même. Elle lui dit d’arrêter, de respirer, se concentrer et de savoir qu’elle peut le faire. Freya demande Keelin que se passera-t-il si elle est fausse, laquelle Keelin répond qu’elle est un médecin, afin qu’elle ne se trompe jamais. Cela allège un peu humeur de Freya. Keelin puis raconte Freya à écouter. Elle affirme qu’elle connaît l’esprit est ancienne et puissante et si le creux n’a vraiment créé la malédiction du loup-garou, elle fit Keelin qui elle est. Elle poursuit ensuite dire qu’elle a passé toute sa vie, son côté loup de combat, et elle serait poignarder dans la poitrine elle-même est qu’elle a pu, mais elle sait que Freya a besoin de lui ici. Keelin baisers Freya la main et lui demande de se regarder, et si elle a la chance, ne pas d’hésiter à prendre le creux vers le bas pour de bon. Les deux partagent alors un baiser. Le Mikaelson s’apprêtent à combattre le Hollow, Keelin voit assis sur le sol du composé avec espoir, espoir gouttes prises à l’étage. Keelin, explique qu’il a été un moment car elle est jouée, et Hope affirme que vous venez de déposez le ballon et ramasser les jacks, simples que cela. Hope va alors tout d’abord, suivie de Keelin. Freya et Klaus regarder les deux jouant dans une autre pièce, et les deux sont rire et sourire, un amuse fois. Klaus déclare que Keelin semble agréable, pour ce que ça vaut, et Freya regarde Keelin avec une expression douce sur son visage. Dans Un esprit ici que ne sera pas être cassé, Keelin est mentionnée par Freya lors d’une conversation qu’elle a avec Hayley. Freya dit qu’elle n’a jamais hésité à entrer dans un combat ou mourir pour la famille, mais depuis le début d’une relation avec Keelin, elle a commencé à me sentir différemment. Plus tard, le creux entre esprit Freya et lui montre une vision de Keelin pose sur le sol avec sa fente de gorge. Freya initialement croit qu’il est vraiment Keelin avant qu’elle se rend compte qu’il ne peut pas être possible et que c’est une illusion créée par le creux. Yeux « De Keelin » ouverts, et le creux continue à communiquer avec Freya dans corps de Keelin. On apprend aussi que Keelin mourant et son sang sur les mains de Freya, craint de Freya plus sombres. Voodoo Child, Keelin est vu quittant clinique de St. Theodora parler à une infirmière de collègues comme Freya s’approche. Freya arrive avec café pour deux d'entre eux et remarques que Keelin semble bon pour quelqu'un qui a juste tiré sur une nuit blanche. Keelin fait ses adieux à son amie avant d’aller Freya et demandant à ce qu’elle fait là et en acceptant le café. Freya affirme qu’elle avait besoin de la voir, à laquelle Keelin dit que Freya apportant son café est complètement contrairement à elle, et en demandant comment inquiet qu’elle devrait être. Freya l’informe alors qu’elle et Hayley défont le creux la nuit précédente, mais avant eux, le creux entré dans son esprit et capitalisé sur sa plus grande crainte. Keelin demande ce que c’était, dans lequel Freya a admis que c’était de voir Keelin gisant sur le sol mort car elle n’a pas pu la sauver. Keelin assure puis Freya qu’elle est fine - épuisé, mais très bien. Freya lui dit qu’elle tous elle pouvait penser était comment elle na pas dire Keelin comment elle se sent vraiment à son sujet, à laquelle Keelin demande ce qui c’est. Les deux passez à avoir des relations sexuelles dans la chambre de Freya. Après une relation sexuelle, Keelin avoue Freya qu’il était agréable de voir sa ce matin. Freya admet qu’elle a presque n’ont pas, qu’elle presque s’est enfuie parce que c’est ce qu’elle fait normalement. Toutefois, elle a réalisé qu’elle n’était pas immortelle - ni était Keelin et elle ne voulait pas fonctionner plus de déchets. Keelin répond qu’elle est heureuse, elle n’a pas couru, et les deux partagent un baiser avant que Freya ne quitte. Plus tard, Freya est vu lancer un sort dans sa chambre pour garder Keelin sûre, car le sort permettrait seulement de Freya entrer. Keelin s’oppose et dit qu’elle ne demeure pas dans la salle et si Freya de combats, elle se bat aussi. Freya prend les mains de Keelin et lui donne un baiser, auquel Keelin lui demande de ne pas essayer et l’arrêter. Freya admet qu’elle a déjà, et quand Keelin se penche sur ses mains, elles sont couvertes de poudre blanche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s’évanouit et est posée sur le lit par Freya. Keelin est vu à nouveau debout avec Freya après le creux avec succès possède l’espoir, qui a quitté l’enceinte. La fête de tous les pécheurs, Saison 5 Apparitions Saison 4 *''Gather Up the Killers '' *''No Quarter'' (Mentionné/Viiidéo) *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Queen Death'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Mentionné/Hallucination) *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Notes *C'est la première Loup-garou depuis la Saison 2 a porté une Bague de nuit. *C'est la première personne a avoir réussi à ralentir le processus de guérison d'un être surnaturelle uniquement grâce à la médecine. *C'est la première loup-garou de la série qui est aussi un médecin. *Nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère est Malraux. *Dans No Quarter, Sofya confirme qu’elle est le dernier de la lignée de Malraux Nom *Keelin est un nom celte et signifie « minces » ou « avenante ». Galerie 4x03_Keelin-Hayley.jpg 4x03_Keelin.jpg The_Originals_Saison_4_Episode_11_Le_Hollow-Keelin.png|Le Hollow (Illusion de Keelin) The_Originals_Saison_4_Episode_11_Le_Hollow-Keelin_(2).png Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Loup-garou Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 4